1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for performing a balance check with an elevator, i.e. to determine the balancing weight difference in an elevator.
2. Description of Background Art
Often, in course of the modernization of existing elevators and elevator groups, a new elevator motor and motor drive is installed in an existing elevator. For the optimization of the new motor drive and elevator motor to the existing elevator system, it is preferable to perform a balance check, i.e. to determine the weight difference between the weight of the empty elevator car and the counterweight (=balancing weight difference) in the elevator system.
Usually, the weight of a counterweight corresponds to the weight of the empty elevator car plus the half of the nominal load of the elevator. As often during the lifetime of an elevator, several modifications are made at the elevator car and also at the counterweight the real values often deviate essentially from the above assumptive theoretical values. Sometimes there are information tags at the elevator components with the properties of the elevator component as e.g. the weight. But as mentioned above, the weight may have been modified during the operating time of the elevator. The weighing of the elevator components, i.e. the weighing of the elevator car and the counterweight are laborious tasks which would need essential effort and costs.